halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukri Team
Strictly speaking, Beta Company of the SPARTAN-III Program was killed almost in its entirety, with the exceptions of Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091, who were eventually folded into Gamma Company training personnel. The rest of the three hundred SPARTAN-III troops who took part in Operation: TORPEDO were all deemed Killed in Action, although a few were deemed Missing in Action. Ostensibly, this was because no video footage or sensor records could confirm their deaths at the target. In reality, quite a few members of Beta Company made it off the Covenant planet, reaching the Black Cat exfiltration craft and were recovered by the UNSC Prowler Parenthesis in the outer system. The traditional SPARTAN-III chain of command was never alerted to these survivors, and they were reappropriated by Project: INDIGO-II, who would run the operations for the surviving teams. Team Kukri were one such team. Formerly designated Team November, INDIGO-II gave them their new monikers as Gamma Company planned to use a similar scheme, hoping to confuse the issue. Operating in SPI-Mark II between 2545 and 2550, they acquired advanced testbed MJOLNIR Mark IV power armour in 2550 as part of the UNSC's preparations for Operation: HOT GATES, and were deployed alongside Baselard Team along with a variety of other Beta-5 assets, such as the original Indigo Team, eventually upgrading to the MJOLNIR Mark V as it entered service in 2551. Their history afterwards has been confused further by abuse of the NOVEMBER BLACK protocol, and for a while they protected Codename: OZYMANDIAS before his total disappearance and eventual recruitment into Operation: VORAUSSICHT. During the Second Great War, Kukri served with distinction in thirteen combat theatres and were responsible for the deaths of more than forty nine Jiralhanae Alpha Chieftains, a remarkable feat, later taking part in the assault on the Labyrinth nexus and eventually were part of the Core encounter team. They differed from Baselard by possessing more members, but were generally deployed on "regular" combat assignments, rather than covert operations. History Combat Operations Members Template:Kukri/Liam|Liam-B306 Template:Kukri/Sarah|Sarah-B102 Template:Kukri/Jennifer|Jennifer-B313 Template:Kukri/Oliver|Oliver-B112 Template:Kukri/Kenneth|Kenneth-B142 Template:Kukri/Nathan|Nathan-B266 Template:Kukri/Grant|Grant-B239 Remarks * "Hmmm. "306." Gotta wonder if that number has any real significance - two Spartan teamleaders with the same designation?" * "It all seems to go back to Minorca. Indigo, Kukri, Baselard, Azure...four Spartan teams, all in the same combat theatre? That's got to be a record, the way ONI normally spreads their assets thinly." * ""Spartans never die", huh? I saw one bite the dust on Charlie Echo, back in '66. He seemed pretty dead to me." * "Hard to believe ONI got so many out of the meatgrinder that was TORPEDO." Gallery File:Reach 6575959 Medium.jpg|Grant-B239, Kukri's sniper/spotter. File:Reach 5958160 Medium.jpg|Oliver-B112 is killed by Jothu 'Fazhezh during the Second Battle of Cloistering Expectancy, 2569. File:Reach 5970035 Medium.jpg|Liam-B306 killing Jothu 'Fazhezh, finally avenging Oliver's death File:Reach 6009114 Medium.jpg|Four members of Kukri board the Blood Covenant corvette Unrepenting Strike. Sarah-B102, centre-left, is operational team leader for this deployment. File:Reach 6150544 Medium.jpg|Sarah-B102 struggles with a member of the Governors of Contrition as Sergeant Grant Wallace assists. File:Reach 6222553 Medium.jpg|Kenneth-B142 prepares to assassinate a Jiralhanae warrior. Category:SPARTAN Teams Category:Beta Company